


It's coming rain

by KiKiNaKy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKiNaKy/pseuds/KiKiNaKy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelle orecchie ancora l’eco delle sue parole di saluto:</p><p>“Io ti amerò per sempre.”</p><p>E lui rimane immobile a risentirle nella testa, sulle labbra il sapore del loro ultimo bacio, nelle narici l’odore dei suoi capelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's coming rain

**Author's Note:**

> Libero adattamento di Always - Bon Jovi. Mi è capitata di riascoltarla e la storia ha preso forma... chi ama la canzone come me non me ne voglia per aver copiato e leggermente modificato alcune strofe per dare un senso alla storia.

Grimmauld Place numero 12, nel corridoio di fronte alla porta che si è appena chiusa portando verso la guerra l’amore della sua vita.  
Draco Malfoy rimane a fissare la porta, incredulo di averlo lasciato andare, consapevole che la salvezza di tutti loro poggia su quelle spalle forti, ma allo stesso tempo deboli e bisognose di conforto.  
Non gli è stato concesso accompagnarlo, Draco Malfoy ha tradito la sua famiglia e tutto il lato oscuro e per questo lo psicopatico numero uno lo vuole morto quasi quanto Harry Potter.

Nelle orecchie ancora l’eco delle sue parole di saluto:

“Io ti amerò per sempre.”

E lui rimane immobile a risentirle nella testa, sulle labbra il sapore del loro ultimo bacio, nelle narici l’odore dei suoi capelli. Spaventato, terrorizzato, ma felice. Loro si amano e niente potrà impedirlo.

Passano ore e Draco è ancora fermo nel corridoio, sa che non torneranno presto e sa che non può uscire, un incantesimo glielo impedisce.  
Il suo amore è consapevole che correrebbe al centro della battaglia per stargli vicino e ha preso delle precauzioni negandogli la possibilità di oltrepassare la porta.  
Ciononostante non si muove, ma l’odore che ancora aleggiava nei suoi vestiti inizia a scemare, il terrore per l’incertezza prende forma nel suo stomaco, il tremore aumenta.

Come un automa sale le scale verso la loro camera da letto.  
La sera prima si sono amati tra le lenzuola, con dolcezza e passione. Ogni gesto, ogni bacio esprimeva amore incondizionato. Ogni centimetro di pelle sfiorata richiamava la gratitudine per l’essere uno nelle braccia dell’altro.  
Si sono amati spesso nell’ultimo anno, dolcemente e selvaggiamente, ma mai prima di allora come l’ultima sera. Occhi negli occhi senza parole si sono detti tutto e si sono promessi Amore eterno.

Entrato in camera sul suo cuscino c’è una lettera. Quando la mattina sono scesi a colazione non c’era.  
Poi come un fulmine mentre mangiavano è entrato Snape ad informarli di prepararsi per uscire, il momento era giunto.

L’ultima battaglia, lo scontro finale.

La possibilità per loro e per tutti maghi di tornare alla vita.

Draco rimane pietrificato come poco prima era immobile davanti alla porta d’ingresso, solo che ora sta fissando un innocente lettera bianca, e stranamente gli provoca un terrore indicibile.

Quando è risalito a portarla in camera?  
Quando l’ha scritta?

E nella sua mente s’insinua il pensiero più sconvolgente.

Che cosa c’è scritto nella lettera che non può dirgli a voce al suo ritorno?

Perché lo slytherin sa che il suo uomo tornerà, gliel’ho ha promesso la sera prima. Tra le parole inespresse dei loro sguardi. La promessa d’amore eterno e vita insieme, felici, senza signori oscuri che incombono. La promessa del loro cambiamento, non più studenti nemici che litigano nei corridoi di Hogwarts, ma innamorati amici amanti che proteggono come possono il loro sentimento.

Non ha il coraggio di compiere quei pochi passi che lo separano dal letto né tantomeno il coraggio di aprire la busta e leggerne le parole scritte all’interno.  
Draco Malfoy si accascia al suolo piangendo, gli aristocratici Malfoy non piangono, ma lui non è più il ragazzo che era prima. Lo slytherin subdolo che si divertiva a tormentare i gryffindor e in particolare a rendere la vita impossibile al Golden Boy.

L’amore l’ha raggiunto e cambiato, le sue priorità sono altre, il suo futuro vuole che sia diverso.

Consumato dalle lacrime rimane a terra, lo sguardo fisso sulla lettera.

Poi inconsapevolmente si alza e la prende tra le dita, le sue mani sembrano scollegate dalla testa.  
Mentre la sua mente urla il proprio rifiuto e la disperazione che quella lettera gli porterà, il suo corpo continua a muoversi.

 

La apre:

“Amore Mio,

 

il mio rimpianto più grande è lasciarti con una bugia, se ti avessi spiegato non mi avresti lasciato andare, ma non è per la salvezza del mondo magico che ho compiuto la profezia. La mia decisione l’ho presa quando ho scoperto di amarti.  
“Nessuno dei due può vivere se l’altro sopravvive…” implica che moriremo entrambi oggi. Non c'è futuro per me, non c'è futuro per noi.  
Quando mi si è presentata l’occasione di amarti, quando anche tu mi hai ricambiato ero a conoscenza di tutto, egoisticamente ti ho stretto a me con forza sapendo di condannarti ad un dolore, ma sei stato la persona più importante della mia vita e non sono pentito della nostra storia.  
E sarò con te per sempre.  
Sarò con te fin quando le stelle brilleranno.  
Ho scelto una foto ricordo di un periodo differente, non com’eravamo a scuola, ma come siamo adesso per dirti addio. È l’unica foto di noi due insieme dell’ultimo anno, l’ha scattata Severus mentre dormivamo, le nostre espressioni sono così serene.  
E so che quando morirò tu sarai nella mia mente, sarai il mio unico pensiero.  
Che cosa darei per passare di nuovo le mie dita tra i tuoi capelli d’angelo.  
Per stringerti accanto a me.  
Ti prego non piangere per me, non farlo.  
Non mi hai chiesto di morire per te, ma voglio farlo.  
Non c'è prezzo che non pagherei per saperti al sicuro.

Io ti amerò per sempre.

Harry”

 

Con gli occhi senza lacrime Draco si accascia sul letto, lo sguardo perso fuori dalla finestra, la lettera d’addio fra le mani tremanti.

Con un sorriso appena accennato fra le labbra sussurra:

 

“Sta piovendo da quando mi hai lasciato, ma senza di te io mi arrendo. Aspettami Amore Mio.”


End file.
